


Meu Pecado

by bitterndsweet



Category: BLACKPINK (Band), NCT (Band)
Genre: Emotional Porn, F/M, PWP, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Soft Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun, Top Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:14:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25583449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bitterndsweet/pseuds/bitterndsweet
Summary: Nada mais seria o mesmo. Nem mesmo o pecado de Jaehyun.Havia algo que Jaehyun necessitava entender e que havia lhe passado despercebido até então: o paraíso não é acessível para os impuros e um anjo que se arrisca a amar um tolo sujo, acaba caído e machucado.Acontece que o paraíso não é eterno para os desafortunados.
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Park Chaeyoung | Rosé





	Meu Pecado

**Author's Note:**

> Uma fic curtinha só pra fechar o dia com chave de ouro. 
> 
> AVISOS: pode haver conteúdo sensível para algumas pessoas.

Yun Oh não queria se casar. Ele definitivamente não desejava estar casando-se dali dois meses, mas seus pais pareciam abominar completamente de que ele permanecesse solteiro ao vinte e três anos. E ali estava ele, botando um terno e gravata para conhecer uma garota que ele poderia detestar e ainda assim teria que passar o restante de sua vida ao lado dela. Ela poderia ser uma puritana maluca e, pelo que ele sabia, sua família era extremamente conservadora. 

Para sua surpresa, quando se juntou aos pais e aos convidados na mesa, o que viu foi um anjo. Chaeyoung era magra, com os cabelos loiros e compridos e usava um vestido muito delicado que caía muito bem seu corpo. Ela o cumprimentou com certa timidez sorrindo-lhe enquanto ele tentava digerir que tipo de beldade estava ali bem diante de seus olhos. O fato é que ele não esperava alguém como ela nem em um milhão de anos e, quando os deixaram sozinhos na varanda após o jantar, Jay - como ficara conhecido em seu tempo de intercâmbio - achava que a garota, que havia sido criada na França, seria simplesmente perfeita para ele.

Rosé, ou Roseanne, parecia etérea sob a luz da lua com seus cabelos esvoaçantes e a gargalhada tímida para as piadas ruins que ele dizia. Ela apoiou as mãos no guarda-corpo e Jaehyun parou ao seu lado, sutilmente deslizando a própria mão sobre a dela com uma carícia suave e delicada. Ela pareceu completamente sem jeito no momento antes de sussurrar secretamente que estava feliz que ele fosse gentil. Seu coração errou uma pequena batida e ele estava para beijá-la quando ela foi chamada para ir embora.

Com a desculpa de conhecer bem a futura esposa, no entanto, ele arranja desculpas para vê-la todos os dias. Levando-a para lugares que ele sabia que ela iria adorar. Onde a vista era bonita e havia apenas o bom e o melhor. Ela bebia, conversava e ria. Pouco a pouco revelando-se como alguém expansiva e muito meiga, fazendo com que o pobre coração de Jay ficasse jogado aos pés dela como um trapo velho era atirado ao chão. 

Ela, no entanto, não o deixava investir em beijos ou toques para além das mãos dadas. Desejava dar algum gosto para o pai e casar-se pura. Intocada. Yun Oh parecia respeitar bem a decisão e não havia porque ter pressa, especialmente quando o casamento estava cada dia mais próximo e a certeza de que ele amava Rosé ficava cada vez mais forte em seu peito. 

É desnecessário dizer que quando o grande dia chegou, Jay estava embasbacado com o vestido princesa que deixava os braços e a clavícula de rosê expostas. Ela usava uma coroa e o buquê de rosas cor-de-rosa a fazia soar muito mais como um anjo do que qualquer outra coisa. Casaram-se com juras de amor, completamente apaixonados. Na festa, estiveram com os convidados e quando chegaram no quarto de hotel com vista para uma das belas praias de Jeju, Jung Yun Oh a pegou no colo com nada além da fina camisola de seda sobre o corpo magro. 

Rosé sentiu o corpo arrepiar e queimar com cada beijo e cada toque, enquanto as mãos de Jay corriam com delicadeza suas pernas e sua cintura, ela tratava de despí-lo até que estivessem da maneira que haviam vindo ao mundo e ele a tomasse da forma mais gentil e prazerosa que ela fora capaz de imaginar para sua primeira vez. O corpo dele, quente e suado, sobre o seu era como um doce pecado que ela ansiara por consumar. 

Sua respiração era densa e as mãos magras e geladas mantinham-se suavemente sobre as bochechas do rosto bonito de seu marido enquanto ele intercalava beijos e juras de amor, arrancando sorrisos e gemidos da mulher que estava sob si naquele exato instante. A chuva de verão que começou a cair foi apenas uma desculpa para que, logo após o banho, ambos dormissem tal qual haviam chegado no mundo. Abraçados um ao outro. 

Aquela rotina, no entendo, repetia-se dia após dia mesmo quando a lua de mel acabou. Rosé era sempre receptiva e calorosa, preocupada com ele e cheia de atenção para com suas necessidades. Não havia sexo todo dia, mas ele certamente estava contente em apenas abraçá-la e beijá-la na testa como se ela fosse seu mundo e ele fosse capaz de tudo e qualquer coisa para protegê-la. E ele o era de fato. Enquanto ele estivesse de olhos bem abertos, ninguém seria capaz de ferir seu anjo. 

Ele percebeu que ela estava desanimada e exausta cerca de três meses após o casamento e sugeriu que fossem ao médico em uma noite onde a comida havia lhe feito particularmente mal. Chae Young hesitou, mas a expressão de agonia no rosto de seu marido a fez concordar. Houve algo de bom quando a agonia deu lugar à alegria quando, horas mais tarde, o médico tinha em mãos um teste positivo para gravidez. 

Jaehyun nunca havia se sentido tão feliz quanto naquele momento. Especialmente quando Rosé o abraçou e lhe disse o 'eu te amo' mais espontâneo que ele já ouvira sair por aqueles lábios doces. 

A felicidade sumiu eventualmente, quando Rosé chorou desesperada ao sangrar muito após reclamar de dor. Havia perdido a criança e ver o resultado o matou pouco a pouco a cada dia que ela mantinha-se reclusa e quieta, com aquele ar tristonho. Seu rosto, antes radiante e cheio de vida, estava quase sempre vermelho e inchado pelos dois meses seguintes. Jay não a tocava em claro sinal de respeito ao seu luto, que também era sentido por ele. Havia tranquilizado-a dizendo que poderia tentar de novo. Mas mesmo essa afirmação não pareceu consolá-la. 

Foi Roseanne quem o procurou quando se sentiu pronta e sugeriu que tentassem de novo. E com a mesma delicadeza da primeira vez em que tomara seu corpo, ele a fizera sua de novo. Lembrando-a sempre do quanto ela era linda e do quanto ele a amava. Mas aquilo, mal sabiam eles, seria o ciclo vicioso dos próximos seis meses. 

Com quase um ano de casados, Rosé havia passado por quatro abortos e, àquela altura, eles já haviam decidido que adotariam uma criança para completar sua família. Os pais de Yun Oh não estavam contentes. Queriam um herdeiro seu. Um herdeiro de sangue e começaram a tramar seus próprios meios. Chegando ao extremo de dopar o próprio filho e deixar que uma mulher que mal conheciam o usasse para engravidar e ter uma criança legitimamente filha de Jay. 

O destino sorriu para o casal em seu aniversário de um ano quando novamente o ciclo de Rosé falhou. Um teste de farmácia revelou o que tanto desejavam: um filho. Tomando mais cuidado do que nunca, Jaehyun sequer dormia na mesma cama que a esposa para não machucá-la e apenas quando ela estava de quase oito meses contaram aos pais de ambos a excelente notícia: seriam pais de duas meninas!

Yun Oh, que não poderia estar mais feliz, sequer podia imaginar que o plano de seus pais dera certo e enquanto eles comemoravam a chegafas das duas netss dali alguns meses, de um canto ermo da sala, surgiu uma mulher que nenhum dos amantes conhecia. Ela tinha uma barriga enorme e Yun Oh questionou quem era ela. 

— Seu pecado — a resposta foi como um balde de água fria. Era assim que ele se referia à mulher que amava. Rosé o olhou com um sorriso em estágio de falecimento no lábios rosados. Seus olhos lhe pedindo alguma resposta, obtendo a resposta mais sincera que poderia.

— Eu nunca vi essa mulher na minha vida! 

Ela sabia que ele falava a verdade. Mas quantos outros homens chamariam a esposa (ou amante) de "meu pecado"? Era assim que ele se referia a ela. Por que outra mulher, uma qualquer, saberia?

Talvez fosse a tensão do momento, o nervosismo que tomou conta de seu corpo naquele instante. Rosé sentiu as primeiras contrações e o sangue começou a descer por suas pernas. Correndo para o hospital, o parto de emergência que trouxera Chae Won e Chae Mi ao mundo quase levara a vida de sua mãe. 

Jaehyun só conseguia prometer para a amada que não sabia o que a mulher dizia. E agora corria o risco de perder tudo que havia conseguido. Tudo que amava. 

Bom. Não foi o que aconteceu. Eventualmente, ele, sua esposa e Chae Mi voltaram para casa. O mesmo, infelizmente, não pôde ser feito pela pequena Chae Won. A verdade, dura e cruel sobre o que seus pais haviam feito consigo, não tardou a aparecer e como a "moça da vida" que era, a mãe de seu filho o entregou para os casal tão logo a criança nasceu. Ela não desejava tê-lo.

E embora houvesse muito amor ali envolvido, não havia felicidade como antes. A bolha de felicidade duradoura e genuína que existia na casa cuidada, amada e edificada pela paixão de Rosé pelo marido e do marido por Rosé havia sido completamente estourada sem ser culpa de nenhum dos dois. Nada mais seria o mesmo. Nem mesmo o pecado de Jaehyun. 

Havia algo que Jaehyun necessitava entender e que havia lhe passado despercebido até então: o paraíso não é acessível para os impuros e um anjo que se arrisca a amar um tolo sujo, acaba caído e machucado.

Acontece que o paraíso não é eterno para os desafortunados.


End file.
